Calm After the Storm
by kzlovers
Summary: This is my conclusion to New Path. This explains what happened during the battle and afterwards.


A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Pairings: Don/Mikey themes, Don/Usagi (past)

Summary: Conclusion for my TMNT story New Path. Donatello and Usagi worked together to get past old affections while dealing with new affections for one another. A war came up that put a stop in figuring out what would come next. However, neither would have guessed what would come after the war.

Calm After the Storm

Explosions were seen everywhere that his dark chocolate eyes could see. Screams filled the air as he saw every citizen running for their lives; trying to protect their families along with themselves. Smoke and fire was in sight as far as the eye could see. Tears stung his eyes from the smoke as he also began to move.

Another bomb went off. It had been close… too close. That location though. Panic filled him as he ran through the now destroyed streets. People crowded around him, but as he traveled, he could practically feel the decline of people that was present in the city around him.

Making it to his destination, horror filled him as he saw the pile of rubble in front of him. No…

"Usagi!" Don yelled out as he went to his knees in front of the debris. His hands quickly worked to remove the pieces. Though in disarray, he abled himself to remove enough to take out the ronin's body that had been buried. His hand quickly went to his partner's neck, and then felt his blood run cold. There was no pulse.

"Nooo! Usagi!"

The next thing seen was darkness. Heavy breathing was heard in the room, as if he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs. Sweat covered the leathery green skin. Blinking a few times, he realized it was a dream…

"Don?" Chocolate eyes moved to the source of the voice to see blue eyes half-lidded and staring at him. "Did you have that dream again?"

Saliva seemed thick in his mouth and throat which made it hard to speak. As if knowing, the other moved so Don's head could lie on his plastron rather than on the pillow it had previously been on.

"Mikey?"

"I wish I knew what to do," Mikey responded sadly, "Even though Usagi did not die, you keep dreaming he did."

"But in a way, he did…" Was mumbled lowly.

The younger turtle nodded, knowing exactly what Don was getting at. "At first, you thought he did die, but it ended up his pulse had been there but was just low since he had been badly hurt and you were in a panic. He may have survived physically, but Usagi lost a part of himself that day."

"That's a good way to put it," Don agreed, "for losing your memories means you lose a part of your life."

"But you still blame yourself, don't you?" Mikey asked, though already knowing the answer.

Don was quiet and into in thought. The orange-banded turtle made no move to stop him. The Genius' mind went back. Eight months ago; he really couldn't believe how long it had been since the explosions that took place in that world changed everything.

Usagi had been hit by one explosion. When Don first him and checked, he had not felt a pulse, but it ended up that due to his panic, he had a harder time feeling the pulse that was barely there at first. After moving the ronin away from the rubble and behind a building, Don checked again and realized Usagi was very much alive. Don had been determined to find a safe place for them since it seemed the explosions just kept going.

Along the journey out of the city, as they were about to leave, another bomb had gone off near them. This bomb had caused damage to Donatello. He lost his lower left arm that day. It had been a real struggle after that. The city was in a huge panic, and many citizens fled. Don did not know how many people left, or even survived. The turtle knew neither him nor Usagi would be of any help, so he sent them both to his home in New York.

When entering, the family was in a panic, but they controlled enough the help the both of them. Leatherhead had been in charge of medical needs while April and the guys went up to get any medical supplies they could. The next few days had been rough, for Usagi did not wake up for a long time, and Don had to deal with the pain of the loss of his arm. It also appeared through some tests that Usagi had lost one of his eyes. He at least still had vision, but it would only be through one eye.

When things took a turn for the worse, it was when Usagi woke up. Everyone had been overjoyed, especially Donnie, except that, Usagi had lost some of his memory. He knew the turtles but, he had not seemed to remember being with Donatello or even having a crush on Leonardo. Usagi had treated them all the same, and when alone with Don, the 'san' had been added. That was when the genius truly knew what happened.

Leatherhead confirmed it with some brain scans, indicating he had taken some damage to the brain from the explosion. Though, the damage had not been too detrimental, so the croc guessed he could possibly recover his memories. He never did.

Two months passed and Usagi had decided to head back to his world when he felt well enough. The ronin worked with Splinter to better his fighting through one eye before this. He chose to wear a black eye patch to cover the blind eye since the eye was now discolored.

Don and Leatherhead bonded more over the time. Leatherhead seemed to help Don through the hearbreak of losing his partner, in a sense. He was glad at least Usagi was alive. It seemed harder, yet easier in the same breath when Usagi left, because then, he would be able to work on moving on in his own time and not seeing the reason for his heartbreak every day.

Leatherhead not only spoke with Donatello a lot, but also with his arm. Don wondered how he would be able to fight with his bo with just one hand, but kind-hearted LH, worked and built a mechanical arm. It felt strange to wear it, but while Usagi had stayed, Don was able to distract himself in a positive way by learning to use the arm. Currently, he was able to do everyday things, but fighting would still take some time.

The largest surprise that came to Don was Michelangelo. He was a help with everything. He helped Don before he got his new arm and after. When doing exercising with the mechanical arm, Mikey would provide assistance whenever he could. He always offered. And he never asked or said anything about Usagi. While his brothers would ask how he was doing with dealing the situation, Mikey never spoke a word. He acted as if everything was what it usually was. It meant more to the genius than words could say. He needed some normalcy. Mikey would give little hints, like when Don exercised the arm and Mikey would ask how he was doing. Though most would assume about the arm, Don could read his brother and knew he asked about in all regards without full out asking.

The two youngest brothers grew closer over time while Usagi worked with Splinter. Don was happy to spend time with him and for all of the help he provided. For some odd reason, Mikey seemed to provide the most comfort throughout this rough situation.

The day Usagi left was hard, but Don put on a smile and wished him the best. When the portal had disappeared, the purple-banded turtle went to his lab and worked on his junk pile projects because not only would they not get fixed anytime soon, but because it would keep him distracted for a long time. Everyone had left him alone that day. The next morning, Mikey came by with breakfast. He had pulled Don into a loose, side hug, while for the first time, saying out loud he was there for him. Don touched one of Mikey's arms with his flesh fingers and let the tears out while putting his face into the arm he held. It was the first time Don truly let himself cry over the experience.

It seemed better to handle after month four. Don was getting better with his arm and began basic moves with his Bo staff. He seemed closer with his family in a strange sense as well. Leo apologized for his behavior, for he hadn't realized what was going on between the two. Don just smiled and told him he wasn't bothered, but accepted the apology anyway.

Raph and Don hung out more than they used to. Raph really worried for his genius brother. Don felt himself admire his brother, but it never went past admiration. One day, he actually told Raph how much he admired how Raph worked hard all the time and how he never really seemed afraid to go out and fight. This brought a huge grin to his face and they had a good talk that day. Raphael admitted to think how cool it was that Don could build all these neat inventions and just how smart he was. When Don thought back on it now, maybe he didn't care for Raph in that way as much as he had thought. Maybe he just wanted a stronger connection as brothers.

Splinter helped Don go through the basics again. Splinter also provided great insight that helped Don move on. His father had been very helpful and supportive through this process. They grew closer. Don even suffered through one of Splinter's soaps one night.

Mikey was there. He was always there. Mikey helped more around the house, cooked more meals, and helped Don with a lot of stuff. Whenever Donnie wanted to go out, whether for fresh air or to make a junkyard stop since he was working more on his projects again, Mike was his go-to guy. The youngest, no matter what he was doing, would drop what he was doing, and join the genius in a heartbeat. Whenever don didn't invite Mikey but one of the others, Mikey would pout and pretend to be hurt. Don enjoyed Mikey's company the most when out, so most times, he'd ask the youngest for his company.

Month six was when things really began to change. Mikey and Don were sitting out in the living room one night. Leo and Raph had gone to bed early. No need to think of what they were up to. Splinter chose to go to sleep as well, for he had had a long day training with April. The two youngest sat while watching some cheaper horror film that Mikey was normally engrossed in. However, on that particular night, something had seemed off.

"What do you think of the movie Mikey?" Don asked offhandedly, trying to ease into a topic that might help figure out if his suspicions were right.

"Huh?" That seemed to jolt the youngest out of whatever trance he had previously been in. He turned his head to face the genius. "The movie is okay. Not gonna lie though, I'm not really watching it."

"Everything okay?"

This question seemed to make the youngest go quiet. He seemed to hesitate if he really wanted to answer that question. However, something in him chose to say something.

"Are you doing better?"

Don was a bit thrown off by the question but just smiled and answered, "Yeah, I am. I am doing a lot better than I expected to be."

He paused. He had not really talked with anyone much about Usagi. He mostly dealt with it on his own. He let everyone in enough to help him, but hadn't let anyone hear the details. He debated several times on opening up to his youngest brother, but every time decided against saying anything. Maybe this time, he should open up.

"I had a really hard time at first," he admitted, "It was not easy to accept that my partner, right before my very eyes, left me. It wasn't either of our choices, but it just, happened. I had to really try hard to accept the situation and move on while dealing with my own injuries." He then smiled to himself. "If I had not had any of you, my family, I do not know how I would have moved on. It seems strange to actually say it, but I think I am moved on as much as I can be for now. I am happy Usagi is well and back in his home world. Maybe he will find a wife and start a family one day."

"Wow," Mikey replied, "You're handling this well."

"Well, I kind of have to. And it's been six months since he lost his memories. I do not think there is any point in hoping he will remember and wishing for him. Any chance he had had at remembering is probably gone now since he is now in his home world and we are world apart. I will not hold onto false hope. Besides, there are things I can focus on here and now."

Don turned to face his brother. "I have my family and friends here that I can be happy with. It still hurts sometimes, but I'm okay."

The genius had smiled and Mikey returned it. "I promise bro, I will help however I can."

"I know."

Mikey then moved one of his hands to rest on top of Don's mechanical hand. Though it was meant as an act of comfort and showing he was there, Don felt a slight blush creep along his cheeks. The youngest must have noticed because he suddenly looked shocked. Both seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a brief moment of surprise from the other and themselves. Mikey then seemed to decide something in his head.

The youngest leaned forward and tilted his head until his lips softly met the genius's own. Don had felt somewhat surprised, yet not. He had not made any attempts to move away even though Mikey had given him plenty of time to. In fact, Don had not wanted to.

Sure, there was a dull ache that still existed for Usagi, but when Don first had to deal with Usagi's 'loss' and his own injuries, Michelangelo had always been there. He seemed to take away some of the weight of the pain and provided sunshine for him in his darkest times.

Slowly, Don pushed back into the kiss. It was still soft, but more pressure seemed to be added from Mikey's end when he felt Don kiss back. The metal hand shifted so it could hold the hand that had been previously been placed on top. They stayed liked that for what seemed like a life-time before slowly pulling away.

"Wow…" Mikey breathed and that caused a deep blush to appear.

"I-It was just a kiss." Don stammered.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how bad I've wanted to kiss you like that. It was great."

This left Donnie silent due to embarrassment. Mikey then laughed by the look of embarrassment on his brother's features. Don then glared, but it anything, this caused the youngest to laugh more.

Don then felt himself become more serious. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship yet. I mean, I really liked that kiss, but after…"

"Shoo…" Mikey shushed while putting a finger to Don's frantic lips. When he quieted down, Mikey moved that hand to cup a cheek. "I was not expecting you to be ready. You are still dealing with some hard stuff, I know. I waited for you when you crushed on Raph a while back, though I did not fully understand myself at the time, and when you were figuring things out with Usagi. I've been waiting while you have been dealing with this and I will continue to wait. As long as you want me to."

"Mikey…" Don breathed. It was so touching, so heartwarming. Mikey then pulled Don into a hug. "Thanks Mikey."

"Anytime bro," the youngest grinned while pulling away. "Now, how about some more horror action!"

After that, the two only seemed to grow closer. It was some time later that Mikey walked in when Donny was still asleep one morning and realized Don had been having nightmares, but more after he confessed to the fact. It was that night Mikey began staying with Don at night even though they were not officially dating. It helped, but there were still rough nights, like that particular one.

Whenever it was one of those nights, like tonight, Mikey would put Don's head on his chest and rub his shell with one hand while the other hand held his head. Don didn't particularly complain, for he liked it, but he felt bad whenever he woke up Mikey because of it. The occurrences were becoming less and less, however, and Mikey's presence seemed to help him a lot.

"Feeling better?"

Don nodded instead of using words since he was getting sleepy. Mikey smiled before placing a kiss to his forehead.

"We better get some sleep." Don nodded once more as he felt himself drift off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Location: Unknown

A hooded man stood as he watched the blue orb sitting in front of him. The orb had the ability to show many locations and what was going on in that present time. What showed were two turtle mutants who had just gone back to sleep.

"You're doing it again."

The unexpected voice caused the hooded figure to stiffen. This riled up a laugh from the owner of the spoken voice. He walked in. The man was not actually a man, but a rhino covered in scars, loose clothes, and leather padding. He carried a huge sword along his back.

"You know the Lord has been worried about you Usagi." After this was spoken, Usagi dropped his hood. His fur was not as bright as it used to be, and was thinner. An eye patch was still over his right eye, but some small scar lines stood out by his eye. It had been like that before when he first lost his eye sight as well. The only difference was that the eye patch helped to cover most of the scars around his eye.

"I do not need anyone worrying about me Gennosuke. I do not mean to worry anyone." Usagi admitted. "I just sometimes feel a bit better watching and know that he is doing okay."

Gen walked up to stand by Usagi while looking at the orb. "You didn't have to leave you know."

"I know," He acknowledged, "However, I am needed here and Donatello is needed there. It was convenient to lose my memories at first, but after a month and half of nothing, I suddenly started to remember everything. I say convenient because even though I remembered, I chose to pretend I knew nothing. I am sure Splinter-san caught on, but he did not say anything."

"Why did you decide to not tell him and come back?" Gen asked, "And don't say it's because I was needed here and he was needed there. I'm not stupid you know."

Usagi let out a quiet laugh. "Though that is true, I left because of something Splinter said to me."

"What was that?"

"He asked me to not take Donatello away. He accepted us together, but he feared Don may one day decide to live in my world with me. I had not given that possibility much thought until Splinter-san had said that. I would never force Donatello to do anything he did not want to do.

"After what happened at the capitol, I knew I would be needed here and would not be able to return to New York for a long time. Also, I knew I would be a constant thorn that could easily split that family apart if I pushed hard enough because of the affection Donatello and I had for each other. The affection I still have."

"Usagi…" Gen said, unsure of what to say. That was really deep. The two had been friends for a long time, and though Gen was not known to care for a lot of others, he did care about his friend. However, this was one situation where he knew there was nothing he could do for him.

"It is alright Gennosuke," Usagi closed his eyes and smiled. He then opened them again and stared into the orb. "Everything I had hoped to happened has, so I know Donatello will never be alone again."

Gen was silent from that comment. Personally, he would have told the one he loved he remembered and brought him to this world, but Gen was more selfish. He was aware of this. He's never been in love though, for money is his one and only love, so it is something he will never have to worry about it. Seeing Usagi like this was hard to see. They were practically family themselves, and seeing family hurt means you're hurt. Gen would never say or acknowledge this out loud.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day we raid the capitol to claim it back from Hebi."

"Indeed," Usagi turned to his friend, "Sleep well Gennosuke. See you in the morning."

Gen left. Usagi turned back to the orb for a moment longer before shutting it off. He then exited the dark room so he could return to his sleeping quarters.

*Here is the conclusion everyone. The New Path series is finally done! Woot! I hope you guys have enjoyed this ride as much as I have. Let me know what you thought. I'd love to know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
